La pareja perfecta
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Todos tienen un punto de vista en como se ve una pareja perfecta y como debe de ser, Ino lo descubrió muy tarde


Hola, muchas gracias por pasar a leer este fic, que es uno de los últimos del año.

Disfruten la lectura

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_

.

.

LA PAREJA PERFECTA

.

.

_

¿Qué es una pareja perfecta? ¿Cómo saber elegir a alguien para que juntos formen la pareja especial?

Esas y otras tantas eran las preguntas que rondan a toda mujer, Ino no era la excepción las revistas, programas televisivos, doramas, caricaturas de historias de princesas la conducían al mismo punto... el amor.

Siempre imagino que el amor le llegaría de improvisto tal como en los cuentos, que su príncipe la salvaría de cualquier peligro y viviría feliz por siempre.

Arrojó todo al bote de basura, ahora ella era una kunoichi, una muy hábil capaz de defenderse y cuidarse sola. No podía darse el lujo de actuar como damisela en apuros porque costaría su vida y la de sus compañeros.

Suspiró, estaba recargada en el balcón de su habitación contemplando el anochecer, a pesar de que su vida era muy distinta ella anhelaba ser como la protagonista, tener al amor de su vida.

—Problemática —murmuró a su oído.

—Shika —lo empujó levemente— Te he dicho que no hagas eso.

—Tsk —se acercó a ella y la besó, comenzó lento hasta que la rubia lo sujeto del cuello para profundizar y aumentar la velocidad.

—Te amo Shika —susurro sin separar sus labios.

Mantenía una relación con su amigo por un año, sus padres estaban enterados y aún así los dejaban dormir juntos como cuando eran pequeños.

—Oigan sigo aquí —hablo el regordete amigo para captar la atención de ambos, él era el elemento perfecto para que pudieran verse por más tiempo, fungiendo como el chaperon.

La vida da una y mil razones para vivir en el arrepiento, las envidiar y anhelar cosas que están fuera de su alcance, pero no ella, dejaría de lado toda fantasía y se dedicaría a vivir el presente.

Ama a Shikamaru y sabe que él también la ama lo puede ver en la forma en que la toma de la mano mientras caminaba, como se esfuerza por ser detallista, la manera en que sujeta y cuida su cuerpo cuando están en el campo de batalla y ella hizo su jutsu, le gusta ver el panorama desde ángulos diferentes porque así puede ver que esas y otras razones los hacen formar la pareja perfecta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eso pensaba hasta que los del consejo de sus Clanes intervinieron, los convocaron solo a ellos sin el consentimiento de sus padres.

Shikamaru la tranquilizaba ellos no podían hacer nada porque aún eran .enormes de edad, con esa mentalidad llegó a la sala, se repetía que pasará lo que pasará ella no dejaría su felicidad.

—Queremos que está relación termine —hablaron directamente los ancianos que se encontraban frente a ellos u eran los miembros más importantes del consejo del Clan Yamanaka y del Clan Nara.

«Mierda» pensó Shikamaru, al escucharlos sabía a qué se debía su junta tres años de relación preocuparía a cualquiera debido a la seriedad y por ende sabía que esto sucedería; giro su rostro para ver a la rubia quien apretaba su falda con sus manos y mordía su labio inferior.

—Esto es una estupidez —se levantó y alzó aún más la voz— ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? —coloco sus brazos en jarras y se acercó para quedar frente a los ancianos quienes la veían furiosos— ¿Solo por qué lo dicen ustedes? ¿Qué clase de estúpidos consejeros son ustedes? se supone que deben velar por el bienestar del Clan y de los futuros líderes ¿no es así? —

—Chiquilla irrespetuosa —hanlo el anciano del Clan Bara— Precisamente por eso que esto termine, esta no es una relación perfecta, solo piensa al unirse vos líderes ¿Quien pierde apellido y derechos al contraer matrimonio? ¡Tu! ¿Que tipo de hijos dnendraran para ser los líderes? tal vez uno pueda poseer las sombras, tal vez la mente ¿Y si no lo hacen? ¿Qué clase de lideres engendrarán? —

—Es hora de que pienses en el futuro del Clan Yamanaka, Ino tú sabes que esto no funcionará y si la relación se rompe ¿Qué harás? —el anciano del Clan Yamanaka se levantó y la miro fijamente— Llevan tres años ¿Has pensado en la ruptura? tal vez te deprimas, no quieras salir de tu casa, dejes de lado tu entrenamiento y como eres impulsiva puede que borres tu mente o re suicudes ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué será del Clan sin una líder senssata? —sonrio al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los zafiros.

—A la mierda el Clan —los presentes giraron a ver al moreno que se levantó— Esa es su opinión, nosotros decidimos si tomarla o no, después de todo solo son consejeros —tomo a la rubia de la mano y salieron del salón.

Durante el trayecto ambos se mantuvieron callados, aunque la gente la mirarán Ino no podía parar de sollozar, Shikamaru apretaba su mano para recordarle que estaba con ella y darle apoyo.

Al llegar a los territorios Yamanaka, un paraje llena de flores y fauna, eligieron un lugar donde sentarse e Ino se libero comenzando a llorar, Shikamaru solo se limitó a abrazarla, las normas del Clan Yamanaka eran más estrictas que las de su Clan, sobre todo para las mujeres.

Si fuera por ellos la heredera se quedaría soltera para que no perdiera el apellido, él no lo iba a permitir la protegería aunque significará abandonar la aldea en busca de su felicidad.

—Ino —la separo un poco cuando su llanto comenzó a disminuir— Te amo —limpio los rastros de las lágrimas y sujeto su rostro con ambas manos— Todo estará bien —acaricio sus mejillas con los pulgares sin dejar de sujetarla y la beso.

o.oo.o.o.o.o

A partir de ese momento los intentos de sus Clanes habían fracasado, no les importaban esos ancianos, mientras sus padres los apoyarán estarían bien.

—Shika —lo abrazo por la espalda.

—Problemática —murmuro sonrojándose porque todos los veían mientras la rubia lo besaba.

Con el paso del tiempo se dió cuenta que una pareja perfecta se formaba a partir de las apariencias, la gente atractiva debía quedar con personas de su nivel, para crear hijos perfectos la tonalidad de piel debían ser las mismas, el estatus económico y familiar incluía mucho para la vida perfecta y la relación debía mantenerse sin rumores e la gente o críticas, cuando alguien los viera caminar de la mano solo cruzaría por si mente una idea "la pareja perfecta", al menos eso decían las revistas; para ella todo eso se podía ir al carajos, bajo la idea de Ino. Si algo le había enseñado cinco años de relación era que mientras estuvieras feliz nada importaría.

Al menos eso pensaba ella, no imagino que tras volver del campo de batalla las circunstancias podrían más que su amor.

La necesidad, el hambre y sin viviendas eran la única preocupación de los shinobi quienes debían apoyar y contribuir con la aldea y fortalecer la alianza para recuperar lo que habían perdido.

Ante la pérdida de sus padres Shikamaru e Ino comenzaron a distanciarse, aunque ella no entendía el porque, lo había buscado, lo perseguía y trataba de formar una conversación; como resultado: todo fue en vano, el moreno la esquivaba, evitaba mirarla o dirigirle la palabra.

Cada vez que lo hacia Ino sentía que se quebraba más, los meses continuaron de la misma manera, ya no le perjudicaba tanto estaban sus amigos y curiosamente Sai comenzo a preocuparse por ella, era de esperarse después de todo ambos formaban del grupo Ambu y trabajaban en la Torre de Investigación e Interrogaciones de Konoha.

Había superado una relación perfecta con Shikamaru, o eso pensaba hasta que llegó la noticia.

—Se va a casar —hizo una pelota con la invitación y la arrojó, se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a sollozar.

—Ino —abrió la ventana.

—¡Lárgate! es muy tarde para hablar —arrojo toda clase de objetos que encontró a su alcanxe— Déjame solo Shikamaru, así como lo has hecho hasta ahora —

—Solo déjame explicarte —trato de acercarse pero un jarrón que le fue lanzado impidió su cometido.

—Ya es tarde ¡Fui una estúpida al creer que estaríamos siempre juntos! —

—Ino esto no lo planee, es parte de una misión —

—No me digas y como es tu deber la aceptaste —golpeo el pecho del chico con los puños— Creo que al final te dejaste llevar por los ancianos del Clan, a mí jamás me intereso lo que dijeran de nosotros Shika y a ti eso te dió igual —clavo sus zafiros en los oscuros ojos del chico.

—Ino, la alianza con Suna se debilitaba —

—Y como tú te llevas muy buen con ella decidiste que es lo mejor ¿Por quién me tomas? esa estúpida alianza no se puede romper porque el Kazekage aprecia a Naruto ¿Crees que lo dejara así como así? —le dió la espalda— Vete — le ordenó y en cuanto salio nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

La pareja perfecta ya no existe, si se le quita el hermoso paisaje, la música de fondo y todo el maquillaje ¿qué es lo que queda? una pareja incompleta, infeliz y que solo fingen ante la sociedad que cree en la perfección.

Ella pudo experimentar una pareja perfecta, conocer al príncipe de sus sueños, poder sentir el felices para siempre; pero él destino le demostró que no sería por siempre.

No se arrepiente porque vivió el momento, cada instante y caricia. Todo eso le ayudaba a fingir una relación perfecta con Sai, quería amarlo, quería que su vida transcurrieron pero sabía que lo que tenía ahora no podría ser tan fuerte como con su compañero de equipo.

Se aliviaba al ver que detrás de la pareja perfecta de Shikamaru y Temari era lo mismo que enmarcaban las revistas, lo podía ver en sus oscuros ojos, el estaba tan incompleto como ella.

La pareja perfecta no se basa en apariencias ni supuestos, aprendió que solo importaban los sentimientos dejando de lado las apariencias, economía y la opinión de la sociedad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

FIN

.

.

_

Muchas gracias por leer, está historia se crea a partir del fic "Espe


End file.
